L'autocorrection n'est pas toujours une bonne chose
by seirarah
Summary: Nous sommes nombreux à nous battre avec l'autocorrection de nos téléphones, et bien voyez, John et Sherlock ne font pas exceptions. Suivez quelques une de leurs conversations les plus gênantes et ambiguës. Petit Os à prendre à la légère et avec humour, classé M pour le langage grossier et les insinuations de slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un petit OS à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux. Je l'ai écris après avoir lu les merveilleuses fictions anglaises qui reprennent le système des « autocorrects » pour ceux qui connaissent. **

**Donc voilà, ceci est en hommage à tous ceux qui comme moi font la guerre au t9 de leur portable. Amusez-vous ! Même s'il n'est sans doute pas à la hauteur de ses homologues anglais. **

**Bien sur aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**

**Classé M pour le niveau de langue et l'insinuation de slash.**

* * *

John, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. SH

Je travaille Sherlock. JW

Moi aussi. Besoin de branlettes rapidement. SH

Désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider avec ça. JW

Bien sur que si, tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander. SH

Lestrade m'a répondu d'aller me faire voir. SH

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette image dans ma tête. JW

En fait, je crois que je vais aller de suite rendre une visite à mon psy. JW

Pardon ? SH

Lis tes messages, tu comprendras. JW

Oh. SH

Je voulais dire bandelettes. SH

John ? SH

Laisse moi juste le temps de m'en remettre. JW

* * *

Les femmes sont des créatures ridiculement complexes. SH

Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fais ? JW

J'ai dis à Molly que son sein n'était pas très beau aujourd'hui, elle refuse de m'adresser la parole. Ce n'était que la pure vérité. SH

Sein ?! JW

Que... ? SH

Teint ! Je voulais dire teint ! C'est ce satané téléphone ! SH

* * *

John, es-tu disponible pour un avis médical ? GL

Désolé Greg, actuellement je suis occupé avec les bourses de Sherlock. JW

Trop d'information John... GL

Courses ! Dieu... l'auto correction est un enfer ! JW

Soit dit en passant, les gars vous félicitent. GL

La ferme ! JW

* * *

John je m'ennuie ! SH

Et l'affaire de Mycroft ? JW

Impossible. Les pornos qu'il m'a envoyé sont trop flous, même moi je ne peux rien distingué. SH

Oh. Je vais te laisser travailler alors, je ne voudrais pas perturber ton... plaisir. JW

John ? SH

Merde, les photos ! Je suis sûr que même toi tu avais compris ! SH

John ! SH

Amuses-toi bien. JW

* * *

Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques jours, Harry m'a demandé de faire le tapin avec elle. JW

Dois-je vraiment commenter cela, John ? SH

Hein ? JW

Mon dieu ! JW

Non, s'il te plaît. Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne plus jamais y faire allusion. JW

Bien. SH

Et John ? SH

Hum ? JW

N'oublies surtout pas de sortir couvert. SH

Va te faire foutre ! JW

Après toi. SH

;) SH

Salaud. JW

* * *

Sherlock où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas rentré de toute la nuit. JW

Désolé. Le suspect était plus malin que prévu. J'ai du le baiser dans une ruelle. SH

Bloquer, Sherlock ? JW

Je viens de le dire John. SH

Pas vraiment non. JW

Ce téléphone ne vaut rien, comment diable a-t-il pu arriver à un tel mot ?! SH

Question d'habitude, j'imagine... JW

* * *

John, il fait chaud et je m'ennuie. SH

Où sont passés les criminels ! SH

Peut-être en vacance, comme tout le monde. JW

Ennuyeux. SH

Parles pour toi. JW

Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dehors et profiter du soleil ? JW

Pour devenir aussi noir que Lestrade, pas question ! SH

Tu as tord. Une bonne séance de bondage ne te ferait pas de mal. JW

Merde ! JW

Je n'ai certainement pas dis ça ! JW

J'ai dis bondage. JW

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! JW

Dois-je contacter Irène dans les prochaines minutes, John ? SH

* * *

Lestrade, venez à Baker Street. Maintenant. SH

Est-ce si urgent Sherlock ? Je suis en plein travail. GL

Peu importe. J'ai besoin de vous ici. Il se trouve que mes érections sont fausses, et bien que cela me déplaise de le reconnaître, j'ai besoin de votre participation pour collecter davantage de données. SH

Écoutez Sherlock, je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais, et je dis bien jamais lu ce message. De votre coté, je vous conseille d'aller parler à John, il est le mieux placé pour régler ce genre de... problème, il me semble. GL

Ah, et j'oubliais : Surtout, ne me contactez pas avant un mois ou deux, j'ai besoin de vacance, loin, très loin de Londres. GL

* * *

Cette journée est interminable. Il me tarde de rentrer à Baker Street pour me détendre sous une bonne bouche. JW

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais que fais-tu du « pas gay » ? SH

Quoi ? JW

Mon dieu, non ! Une douche Sherlock ! JW

Attends... JW

Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par « je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » ?! JW

Passes une bonne journée, John. SH

A ce soir ;) SH


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisque vous me l'avez si gentiment demandé, voici un autre chapitre. Merci de tous vos commentaires, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir fait rire ! J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi bien ! Et si l'envie vous dit, je vous invite à partager vos malheur s de correction automatique, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être les mettre en situation. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Besoin de renfort, j'ai enculé le tueur contre un mur. JW

Je crois que l'expression exacte pour ce genre de situation est : lol ou XD ! SH

Ce n'est pas drôle Sherlock ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ! JW

Il est assez coriace donc je risque de me retrouver rapidement dans une mauvaise position. JW

Lestrade est en chemin. SH

Et John. SH

Quoi ? JW

Fais-moi penser à te montrer quelque chose une fois rentré à Baker Streer. SH

* * *

Sherlock, est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais touché à la grosse bite cachée sous mon lit ? JW

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, John. SH

Je l'espère bien. Sinon c'est le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que je t'offrirai. JW

Merci de cette délicate attention. SH

Mycroft m'a dit que cela faisait des années que tu n'en avais pas reçu. Je trouve ça intolérable. JW

Je crois me souvenir que mon bien aimé frère n'en a pas eu beaucoup lui aussi. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose. SH

Excellente idée, je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir ! JW

Sans aucun doute. SH

Euh... Sherlock ? JW

Oui John. SH

C'était... enfin je veux dire... ce n'est... JW

Alors, ça vient ? SH

Connard ! Tu n'aides pas ! JW

Je sais. SH

* * *

Anderson est un idiot ! SH

Tous les gens le sont. JW

Pas à ce point ! Cet imbécile vient de ruiner mes préservatifs ! Je ne peux rien faire sens ! SH

Ôtes-moi d'un doute, préservatif veut dire preuve, n'est-ce-pas ? JW

Je vais faire brûler cette maudite chose ! SH

Et arrêtes de rire ! SH

Si tu en as vraiment besoin, je crois en avoir dans mon tiroir. JW

La ferme John. SH

* * *

Ta présence est requise sur la scène de crime. SH

Occupé avec la fellation d'un patient. JW

Je peux me débrouiller seul. SH

Fellation. JW

Inflation. JW

Et puis merde ! Je suis en chemin ! JW

* * *

John le poney est le tueur, il a utilisé un poisson ! SH

Vraiment désolé pour ce qui va suivre mais : AHAHAHAHAH ! JW

John ? SH

Putain de... Je voulais dire PENIS, PENIS John ! Et il a sans doute utilisé du POISON ! SH

Sherlock je... Ah non je peux vraiment pas. S'il te plaît, regardes ton dernier message. JW

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! SH

Penis. SH

Penis. SH

PENALTY ! SH

FUCK ! SH

Père ? JW

Piss off ! SH

* * *

Sherlock, je sors, besoin de quoique ce soit ? JW

Clitoris ! SH

Oh. j'ignorais que c'était ton domaine. JW

En outre, je doute qu'ils aient ce genre de produit à Tesco. JW

Je sais que tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire ! SH

Je sais. Mais c'est bien plus marrant comme ça. JW

Au fait. Je vais aller saluer Lestrade pour voir s'il a quelques CLIENTS pour toi. JW

A moins que tu aies une préférence pour la gente féminine. JW

John ? SH

Hm ? JW

Fermes-la ! SH

* * *

John, retrouvez-moi au restaurant « San Pietro » nous avons besoin de parler. MH

Très bien. Pouvez-vous me donner une érection ? JW

Je vous demande pardon ? MH

Mon dieu... Mycroft ne tenez pas compte de mon dernier message ! Une direction, pouvez-vous me donner une direction ! JW

Je haïs ce téléphone ! JW

* * *

John ! J'ai besoin d'un orgasme pour une expérience ! SH

C'est urgent ! SH

Parfois je suis vraiment rassuré d'être le seul à pouvoir lire tes messages. Quoique rassuré est un bien grand mot... JW

Je vais passer par la morgue sur le chemin du retour, et toi fais moi une faveur : Jettes ce téléphone à la poubelle. JW

* * *

Ce soir je sors du placard. JW

Toutes mes félicitations John. Au bout de trois ans tu as enfin accepté ton homosexualité, bravo. SH

Sherlock, je crois que tu as fais une faute de frappe. JW

L'autocorrection est vraiment étrange parfois. JW

Non John, je n'ai fais aucune faute. SH

Toi par contre... SH

Merde ! Je sors en rencard, en rendez-vous quoi ! Merde ! Si même mon téléphone s'y met maintenant... JW

Soit prêt à 20 heures, nous dînons chez Angelo. SH


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade j'ai déshabillé le tueur, il est tout à vous. SH

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer violent, il a tiré sur John. SH

Merci de votre aide. GL

Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, je préfère m'en tenir à la procédure habituelle. GL

* * *

John, Madame Hudson demande si tu as toujours besoin d'une pipe. SH

Elle peux t'en donner une, même si elle semble assez vieille. SH

John ? SH

Tout va bien ? SH

Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais retrouvé l'usage complet de mes yeux. JW

Mon dieu... Je crois que je vais être malade... JW

Dis lui que c'est gentil de sa part, mais que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de pile, jamais. JW

* * *

J'ai besoin de John, laisse le partir. SH

Euh... Qui-est-ce ?

Sherlock Holmes. Maintenant relâche le. SH

Tu es le colocataire de mon Johnny ?

Je suis le colocataire de John. SH

Rend-le moi ! SH

C'est-à-dire que nous sommes un peu occupés.

Mais je lui ferais passer le message plus tard.

Non ! Maintenant ! SH

Je ne savais pas que mon Johnny t'avais donné mon numéro.

John. Et il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai pris son téléphone. SH

Maintenant Linda soit une gentille fille, ce que je ne doute pas que tu es, et dis à John de partir. SH

C'est Lisa.

Oh. Pardon. Autocorrection. Après tout c'est le téléphone de John, il reconnaît certainement les mots qu'il a l'habitude d'écrire. SH

Je suis persuadé que ce sera bientôt de même pour ton nom aussi. SH

J'aurais pu t'appeler bien pire : Lara, Laura, Leslie, Lucie... et j'en passe. SH

Peu importe. John est prêt ? SH

Plus que prêt !

Bien. SH

* * *

Sherlock ? JW

John ? SH

Tu n'as pas pris mon téléphone. JW

De toute évidence. SH

Et tu n'as plus aucun problème avec l'autocorrection depuis que tu as refilé ton ancien téléphone à Molly. JW

Exact. SH

Avais-tu seulement besoin de moi pour quelque-chose de réel ? JW

Bien sur que non. SH

Prend du lait sur le chemin du retour. SH

Et de la glace. SH

De la glace ? JW

Pour ta joue. SH

Je te déteste. JW

Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai. SH

Et dépêche-toi mon Johnny, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. SH

Je jure que je vais te tuer Sherry ! JW

Oh. Nous en sommes déjà à nous donner des petits noms. SH

Rentre vite, _Amour_. SH

Merle ! JW

* * *

Sherlock, Lestrade viens de me contacter, il a besoin de toi. JW

Pour un cas. JW

Un triple assassinat, aucune preuve. JW

Pas de meurtrier potentiel. JW

Anderson est malade. JW

Sherlock, tu serais vraiment aimable de sortir de ta chambre. JW

Enfin, quand je dis aimable... c'est un bien grand mot. JW

Sherlock ! JW

Je n'aurais jamais du t'offrir ces stupides trucs pour Noël. JW

« L'astronomie pour les nuls » aurait été bien plus utile. JW

Tu sais quoi, jouis tout seul, je me débrouillerai ! JW

Et ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais sortir avec Greg. JW

Moi aussi j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir de temps en temps. JW

Même si c'est quelque chose qu'apparemment tu ne comprends pas. JW

Amuse-toi bien ! W

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. SH

En réalité John, j'ai beaucoup de _plaisir _quand nous sommes tous les deux. SH

Et je te serais reconnaissant de décliner l'invitation de ce cher Lestrade, tu passes la soirée avec moi. SH

J'ai besoin de toi pour mon expérience en cours, ce n'est après tout pas quelque chose que je peux faire seul. SH

* * *

Sherlock je te jure qui si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler quand je suis en rendez-vous, je vais rentrer à la maison et te fourrer si fort que tu n'auras même plus la force de bouger un seul de tes maudits muscles ! JW

Un peu brutal, mais très bien. Je suis en attente docteur. SH

Merde. Je voulais dire frapper, mais tu le sais. JW

Attends, quoi ?! JW

Je préfère la première proposition. Si tu n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénient. SH

Bien sur que tu n'en vois pas. SH

De toute façon la blonde terne est partie depuis un bon moment. SH

Elle n'a sans doute pas apprécié que tu l'ignores pendant qu'elle te parlait des problèmes de santé de son chat. SH

Où serait-ce de son chien ? SH

Peu importe. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas la revoir. SH

Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? SH

Je suis toujours en attente. SH

* * *

John, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

Désolé, je suis en ce moment sur une affaire importante, et je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer. JW

Dommage. Moi qui voulais te remercier dignement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'allais pas laisser une si jolie jeune femme se faire agresser devant moi. JW

Tu es trop modeste, et je tiens vraiment à te montrer combien je te suis redevable.

J'imagine que je ne peux qu'accepter, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli. JW

Sage décision. Dis-moi, quel est le secret d'une aussi grande force ?

Mon colocataire m'offre quotidiennement la dose de sperme nécessaire à mon corps, et on peut dire qu'il est assez bon dans ce domaine. Il est l'homme le plus passionné que je connaisse. JW

Oh. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas !

Quoi ? JW

Pardon. Je ferais mieux de te laisser !

Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? JW

Marie ? JW

Merde ! Ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu crois ! JW

Marie ! JW

Il ne se passe rien entre mon colocataire et moi ! C'est un malentendu ! JW

Marie ! JW

* * *

John, vous devriez cesser d'importuner cette jeune femme avant d'atteindre le harcèlement sexuel. MH

Mycrosoft ? JW

En outre, j'aimerais que vous et moi ayons une petite discussion. MH

Mycroft, John, Mycroft. MH

* * *

Je déteste vraiment ce maudit téléphone ! JW

Et je déteste encore plus recevoir des sextos de Mycroft ! Surtout si c'est pour me tripoter de force dans un endroit louche et me masturber avec son parapluie ! JW

Euh... John ? SH

Quoi ! JW

Je suis sérieux, je vais finir par tirer ton frère ! JW

OK ! STOP ! SH

Dis moi simplement où tu es, je vais venir te chercher. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ne dis plus un mot ! SH

Je vais immédiatement effacer cette conversation, tu devrais en faire de même. SH

Évite de la lire, ça t'économisera une séance chez le psy. SH

Sherlock ? JW

Tais-toi. S'il te plaît. SH

* * *

Je vous en supplie, dites-moi comment désactiver l'autocorrection ! JW

Qui est-ce ?

John. JW

John qui ? Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais j'en ai tué tellement que je m'y perd.

Johnny boy. JW

Oh ! Johnny boy ! Alors le chien change de maître ?

Je pourrais tout simplement vous répondre d'aller vous faire foutre, mais malheureusement j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. JW

Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Écoutez, je suis prêt à vénérer votre cul pour le restant de mes jours et vous laissez jouir avec Sherlock et moi autant de fois que vous le voudrez, mais aidez-moi ! JW

Inutile d'en arriver là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

Eh Sexy, si tu pouvais tenir ton chien en laisse, j'apprécierais volontiers . JM

* * *

**Pardonnez-moi mon petit délire avec Moriarty, j'ai bien conscience qu'il est carrément hors-caractère. Je suis un peu déçue par ce chapitre, mais trouver des idées a vraiment été laborieux. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et commenté, je vous aime ! **

**Merci aussi à ****Yukiko78** **pour sa phrase que j'ai pris grand soin d'utiliser ! **

**Seirarah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Vos commentaires m'ont une fois de plus procuré une grande joie, merci à vous tous ! Alors voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, mais j'ai eu une soudaine lueur d'inspiration, alors voilà la suite ! En espérant vous faire encore sourire ! Je vais prendre maintenant le temps de répondre à tous vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère!)**

* * *

Hey, ma pute, mon cul s'ennuie de toi. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ? JW

John, j'espère pour toi que c'est une erreur de numéro. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je refuse de rester avec un homme qui me manque à un tel point de respect.

Mais si tu t'es bien trompé de numéro, laisse-moi te dire une seule chose : Je te quitte, connard !

Et merde... JW

J'imagine que c'est un non... JW

* * *

Vous m'avez menti ! JW

Rentre tes crocs chien-chien, je pourrais tout aussi bien te mettre une balle dans la tête ! JM

Allez-y, actuellement cela me paraît être la meilleure solution. JW

Essayez de ne pas vous louper cette fois, si c'est dans vos cordes bien sur. JW

C'est qu'il mord en plus. Comme c'est mignon. JM

Je suis loin d'être mignon, j'ai tué des pommes ! JW

Impressionnant. Moi je les mange. JM

Hein ? JW

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le boulot m'attend ! Passe une bonne journée Johnny boy, au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. JM

* * *

Cette chose est en train de ruiner toute ma vie sociale. JW

Quelle vie sociale ? SH

Très drôle. Celle que j'ai perdue en te fréquentant. JW

Oh. Il n'y aucun problème alors. SH

AUCUN PROBLEME ! AUCUN PROBLEME TU DIS ! JE COMMENCE A DEVENIR DINDE ! JW

Tu devrais commencer par enlever les majuscules. SH

J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! JW

SHERLOCK ! JW

TRES BIEN. SI TU REFUSES DE M'AIDER, J'IRAIS VOIR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE. JW

Moriarty est indisponible. SH

Irène Adler aussi. De même pour Sébastien Moran. Je préfère préciser. SH

POURQUOI DIABLE JE LES CONTACTERAI ?! JW

Après avoir demandé l'aide d'un criminel consultant, j'ai pensé que la dominatrice et le tueur à gage était une suite logique. SH

TU ES SERIEUX ?! JW

UN INSTANT... COMMENT TU SAIS POUR MORIARTY ?! JW

Tu as remarqué qu'en écrivant en majuscule, tu faisais beaucoup moins de faute ? SH

NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! JW

Oh ! Un nouveau cas, John ! Un niveau 7 ! A ce soir ! SH

Ou plus tard. SH

SHERLOCK HOLMES ! JW

Certainement plus tard. SH

* * *

Merci pour tout Molly ! JW

De rien John, contente d'avoir pu t'aider ! MH

Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle de Sherlock ? MH

Non, et tant mieux. Je crois que je serais capable de le baiser à la seconde même où je vais le voir. JW

Ce qui m'arrive beaucoup en ce moment. JW

Molly, pardon, je voulais dire buter. JW

Il n'y a pas de mal John, je suis contente pour vous. MH

Molly, je voulais vraiment dire buter ! JW

Et il n'y a vraiment pas de mal, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Rien qu'à sa manière de te regarder, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. MH

Soyez heureux tous les deux ! MH

Molly ? JW

Et merde... JW

* * *

John, tu es occupé ? GL

Greg ! Alors, ces vacances ? JW

Calme et paisible. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu peux venir boire un verre ? GL

Pour le moment je suis en plein racolage, mais je peux venir un peu plus tard. Juste le temps d'occuper le client en attendant que Sherlock nous rejoigne. JW

D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être venir toi aussi, je crois que tu es plutôt doué pour le travail manuel non ? JW

Mon dieu... Finalement je crois que mes vacances auront été trop courtes. GL

Oublie mon offre. Je sais pertinemment que c'est ton téléphone, mais je ne peux toujours pas m'y faire. GL

Si tu veux un conseil, fais quelque chose d'urgence ! GL

Je songeais justement à me tirer une balle. Et juste pour le bien de ta santé mentale (la mienne est déjà foutue), c'était bricolage. JW

* * *

Sherlock, est-ce que tu peux regarder dans le placard si nous avons assez de verge pour demain ? JW

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, John ? SH

Bien sur que oui Sherlock, je ne tiens pas à ce que nos invités posent leur lèvres sur quelque chose qui aura servit pour je ne sais quoi ! JW

Cela serait, en effet, inconvenant. SH

Alors ? JW

Je suis désolé, mais je n'en vois pas. Mais d'un autre coté, j'imagine que de simples verres conviendraient plus à cet usage. SH

Putain de téléphone ! Et il n'y a strictement rien de drôle Sherlock ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas encore débarrassé de ce putain de téléphone ! JW

Que diras-tu à cette pauvre Madame Hudson si tu le faisais, la malheureuse a du renoncer à beaucoup de chose pour te l'offrir. SH

Il y a des jours, ou je rêverais d'être toi. JW

Merci. SH

Ce n'était certainement pas un compliment. JW

* * *

Mycroft ? JW

Je préférerais que vous vous abstenez de me contacter. MH

En cas d'urgence réelle, veuillez joindre ma secrétaire. MH

Vous êtes ridicule. JW

Écoutez, j'organise une fête pour mon anniversaire avec Sherlock, Madame Hudson, Molly et Greg, et je me demandais si vouliez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner. Sherlock m'a dit que vous étiez aussi un grand joueur dans le passé, on pourrait peut-être faire une partouze tous ensemble après le repas. JW

Merde... JW

Il me semble que tout a été dit. Au revoir John. MH

* * *

Sherlock, j'ai définitivement besoin de ta langue. JW

Voila une demande assez étrange de ta part. Dans quel but ? SH

Pour que tu m'empales avec, aussi profond que tu le pourras. JW

Oh. Tu voulais dire lance, voilà qui prend plus de sens. SH

Attends, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? JW

Surtout ne panique pas. SH

John ? SH

Trop tard, j'imagine... SH

* * *

Voila qui est vraiment bas de ta part, John. SH

Quoi donc Sherlock ? JW

Mais je dois admettre que c'était remarquable, intervertir nos téléphones sans que je le remarque, tu es en progrès. SH

Merci. Tu semblais si déterminé à te foutre de moi, à ton tour maintenant. JW

Ridicule. SH

Nous verrons bien. JW

John, retrouve-moi au Yard, avec ta trousse de soin. SH

Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? JW

J'ai voulu saisir le gland du tueur, il contenait des traces du poison, mais cet imbécile s'est défendu. SH

J'imagine. Ça a du être douloureux. Pour lui je veux dire. JW

Alors qui est ridicule maintenant ? JW

Tais-toi. SH

* * *

Anderson, ne m'obligez pas à vous contacter plus de fois que nécessaire, et demandez à John de montrer la morsure d'hier au témoin, il comprendra. SH

Oh, et s'il vous plaît fermez-là, votre stupidité contamine mon téléphone ! SH

Morsure, Sherlock ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Par contre, le témoin a très mal réagit à la vue de la sculpture. JW

En fait, c'est assez marrant, sa tête était la même que celle de Anderson quand il est venu me faire lire ton message. JW

Ris tant que tu le peux, mon cher Watson. SH

Mais j'y compte bien ! JW

* * *

J'imagine que tu es content de toi. JW

Infiniment. SH

Sherlock, tu m'as drogué ! JW

Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. SH

Mon téléphone ! SH

Tu es fou. Et je suis certainement le plus fou de nous deux, pour parvenir à apprécier chaque jour un peu plus, ma vie avec un fou pareil. JW

Autocorrection, je voulais dire accepter. JW


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord je tenais à tous vous remercier pour ces formidables commentaires, qui m'ont tous fais sourire et donnés chaud au cœur. Alors, merci, merci, merci ! Sincèrement, si vous vous débrouiller un peu en anglais allez voir des fics de ce genre, c'est à mourir de rire !**

**J'aurais bien aimé continuer cette histoire éternellement, mais l'inspiration pour les jeux de mots me manque. Et au risque que cela soit gâché en devenant trop ennuyeux et répétitif (j'espère que c'est pas déjà fait), je pense qu'il est préférable de s'arrêter là. **

**Bon voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis pour cette histoire ! Une fois de plus, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver autant l'inspiration d'écrire sans vos commentaires !**

* * *

Désolé Molly, mais on ne pourra pas venir dîner chez toi ce soir. Sherlock est sur une nouvelle affaire, et je suis obligé de l'accompagner. Nous allons très certainement finir tard. JW

Pas de problème John, ça sera pour une autre fois. MH

Soyez prudent surtout. Bon bourrage ! MH

OMG ! Je voulais dire Courage, John, Courage ! MH

;) MH

… Merci... Je suppose... JW

* * *

Où-es-tu ? Tu devrais avoir quitté ton travail il y a 30 min. SH

Désolé, mais ton cher frère a décidé de me rendre visite à l'improviste. JW

Je pourrais lui dire de foutre le camps, mais c'est vraiment drôle de le voir fixer mon portable comme si c'était une arme de destruction massive. JW

Dis lui de foutre le camps. J'ai besoin de toi ici. SH

Patiente encore quelques minutes. Je vais lui demander de me ramoner une fois notre discussion terminée. JW

C'est aussi ce que j'avais à l'esprit. SH

Hein ? JW

Non rien. Je serais là dans 5 min. SH

* * *

John, je m'ennuie de mon petit frère, que dirais-tu d'appeler ta pauvre sœur ? HW

Désolé pour le moment je suis un peu occupé. Tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais je suis en quelque sorte en compétition de sodomie avec Sherlock. C'est un des seuls plaisirs que je possède encore, et même s'il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes, je reste au dessus de lui dans ce domaine. JW

Attends que je fasse lire ça aux parents. Papa va en choper un infarctus. HW

J'ai toujours su que tu faisais parti du club, frérot ! HW

Si tu veux un conseil, abandonne ta fierté et laisse lui le dessus. Crois-en l'expérience, tu vas t'éclater ! ;) HW

… En fait, je vais certainement prendre plus de temps que prévu pour finir. Donc je t'appellerais plus tard. JW

Ça c'est bien mon frère ! N'oublies pas de partager les détails, hein ? Ma libido souffre cruellement en ce moment ;) HW

Au revoir Harry. JW

* * *

Si ma sœur appelle dans les prochains jours, surtout ne répond pas ! JW

Généralement, c'est quand on me dit de ne pas faire quelque chose que je le fais. Et j'imagine que cette futur conversation promet d'être Passionnante. SH

Sherlock ! JW

Écoute, j'ai sauté ton cul un nombre incalculable de fois, tu me dois bien ça ! JW

Oh merde... JW

Ce téléphone est idiot ! JW

Je pense au contraire qu'il fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. SH

Contrairement à son propriétaire. SH

* * *

John, j'ai besoin de Sherlock, est-ce qu'il est disponible ? GL

Il se touche. JW

Je lui dirais une fois qu'il aura terminé. C'est urgent ? JW

… Non... Plus tellement. GL

* * *

Hey John, qui était la fille avec toi hier ? Mike

La fille ? JW

Ouai, le jolie blonde avec qui tu discutais. Mike

Ah. Une ancienne cliente, rien de plus, elle venait juste me remercier pour mon aide. JW

Rien de plus ? Tu aurais au moins pu l'inviter à prendre un verre ! Mike

Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment. Et de toute façon je préfère les burnes. JW

Et moi qui pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs ! Mike

Hein ? JW

Merde Mike, je voulais dire : je préfère les prunes ! JW

Fuck ! Brunes ! JW

Je ne suis pas... JW

Attends ?! Quelles rumeurs ?! JW

Désolé vieux, j'ai une classe qui m'attend. Mike

* * *

Chinois ce soir ? SH

Pourquoi pas. Ça changera d'Angelo. JW

J'ai envie de couilles sautées. JW

Pas sûr qu'ils servent ce genre de plat. SH

Inutile que je commente. Ce portable semble de toute façon déterminer à se foutre de ma gueule. JW

* * *

Greg m'a tout raconté. Tu sais, si tu arrêtais d'embrasser Donovan et Anderson à tout bout de champs, je suis sûr que l'enquête irait bien plus vite. JW

Jaloux ? SH

Embarrasser. Bien que la première proposition serait sans doute très efficace. Et vaudrait son pesant d'or. JW

Je note que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. SH

Toi non plus. JW

* * *

Sherlock, Madame Hudson m'a dit de te dire d'aller saluer son nouveau vagin avant de rentrer. JW

Sherlock ? JW

Désolé, je cherche le numéro de ton psy. SH

* * *

J'en ai vraiment marre de cette auto érection, tu veux pas m'aider avec ça ?! JW

Cela semble être un problème assez délicat, je te conseillerais d'aller voir un spécialiste. GL

Hein ? JW

Ah... Ah... Ah... JW

Merci de ton coup de main. JW

De rien, vieux. Vu ton problème, tu vas en avoir besoin. GL

Je te déteste. JW

* * *

John, mon petit copain est arrivé en ville mais il ne sait pas comment se rendre à Bart. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de lui montrer le chemin ? MH

Bien sur que non Molly. Je finis mon quart d'heure de travail et je le pend au passage. JW

Peux-tu partir plus tôt John, je pense que cette pauvre Molly vient de perdre connaissance. SH

* * *

Tu es occupé John ? GL

Pas vraiment. Je bande sur le canapé. JW

Mince. Ton problème est toujours pas résolu ? GL

Va te faire voir ! JW

* * *

Sherlock, j'ai troué une femme à l'adresse que tu m'as indiqué. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? JW

Évite de croiser son mari. SH

Lestrade devrait arriver rapidement. SH

* * *

Alors ta journée de Saint Valentin s'est bien passé ? JW

J'ai reçu quelques messages à la clinique. Sarah

Et bien ! Tu as du sucés ! JW

Merde... Sarah, je voulais dire succès ! JW

Sarah ? JW

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Téléphone de merde ! JW

* * *

Tu pourrais répondre à ton téléphone Sherlock. Je n'aime pas vraiment communiquer ainsi. MH

Dans ce cas ne communique pas. Tu nous épargneras une immense peine à tous les deux Mycroft. SH

Ou mieux. Va embêter John. SH

Je ne préférerais pas. Merci. MH

Maman compte sur ta présence pour son anniversaire. Je lui ai assuré que tu t'y rendrais. MH

Crève. SH

Très bien. Si tu ne viens pas, je pourrais malencontreusement lui parler d'un certain docteur. Il y a une chose qu'elle serait ravie d'apprendre. MH

Autocorrection. J'avais marqué « J'en rêve ». SH

Bon garçon. N'oublie pas le cadeau. MH

Je t'emmerde. SH

Docteur ? MH

Fuck. Je t'embrasse. SH

* * *

Je viens de louer Dildo le hobbit et nous allons le regarder ce soir. JW

Voila qui promet d'être certainement plus intéressant que l'original. SH

Dois-je prévoir quelques accessoires ? SH

Quoi ? JW

Oh pour l'amour de... Je voulais dire Bilbo le Hobbit ! JW

Oh. Dommage. SH

Quand même besoin d'accessoires ? SH

* * *

Puisque tu es dehors, ramène moi des gros nichons. Je viens de manger les derniers. JW

J'ignorais ton penchant pour le cannibalisme. SH

Ou bien est-ce du fétichisme ? SH

En outre, je doute pouvoir m'en procurer facilement. Tu devrais peut-être en demander à Madame Hudson pour patienter. SH

Cornichons. JW

Tu sais quoi oublie. J'ai plus faim. JW

* * *

John ! Dis à mon imbécile de frère de me foutre la paix ! SH

Débrouille toi avec Mycroft. Je suis nu. JW

Intéressant. J'imagine que je vais devoir écourter cette charmante entrevue avec mon frère. SH

* * *

Sherlock tu n'aurais pas vu ma cravache, j'en ai besoin pour ce soir. JW

Quelque chose de spécial ? SH

Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'accompagne Greg à une soirée. Il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Et bien sur, c'est le genre de soirée qui possède un code vestimentaire. JW

Évidemment. SH

Je déteste m'habiller comme ça, c'est assez inconfortable. Je n'ai pas mis cette tenue depuis mes débuts dans l'armée. JW

J'imagine. SH

Alors, tu l'as vu ? JW

Non. Mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien partir sans. SH

Et passer pour un idiot ? Non merci. JW

Ou tu pourrais rester à l'appartement et te servir de la mienne. SH

Quel est le but d'en porter si je ne pars pas ? De toute façon j'ai promis à Greg. JW

D'ailleurs je savais même pas que tu en avais. Tu sais les utiliser au moins ?

Rentre à la maison et je te montrerai. SH

* * *

Devrais-je vous féliciter pour l'heureux événement docteur ? MH

Occupez vous donc de vos érections, Mycroft ! JW

Navré de te l'apprendre John, mais je doute qu'il en est jamais eu. SH

La seule chose qu'il arrive à faire grossir, c'est son poids. SH

Pas vraiment quelque chose que j'avais envie de savoir Sherlock. JW

* * *

**Fin ! **


End file.
